Amor de su Vida
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: Una mañana, Hermione se despierta otra vez en sus años del colegio... Mal summary, pero buena intención :v


De un día para otro todo puede cambiar. De la noche a la mañana, incluso, todo lo que conoces se desvanece y toma forma a tu alrededor un escenario nuevo... Conocido, si. Pero nuevo casi en su totalidad, lleno de objetos y personas que en la actualidad ya están perdidos, perdidos por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que tus ojos se posaron en ellos. Y la confusión sale a flote, te preguntas «¿Qué hago aquí?» o «¿Qué está pasando?» sin poder hallar una respuesta que posea la coherencia suficiente como para que tu la creas. Pero nadie te la puede dar, porque para ellos tu eres la misma que fuiste la noche anterior, el día anterior o la semana anterior... Porque para ellos el tiempo no ha transcurrido en lo más mínimo y nada ha cambiado.

El 13 de febrero, para Hermione Granger (desde hace unos 10 años "Weasley", en realidad), era un día más, no importaba que fuera la víspera de San Valentín.

Sabía que, al igual que todos lo años anteriores, Ron la llevaría a cenar muy algún lujoso restaurante en lo que dejaban a los niños en casa de su madre. Tal vez, si había suerte, su marido la despertaría cariñosamente, con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y un paquete de regalo en la otra, diciéndole «Te amo, Hermione » en cada gesto. Aunque, por supuesto, era mu probable que eso no ocurriera: Ronald Weasley no era, en lo mas mínimo, un romántico. O al menos, no con ella.

Quizá la castaña era la que debía de serio, la que debía dar el ejemplo. La idea de darle algo a su marido en plan romántico, no por obligación, le parecía sumamente cómica. Ella nunca haría algo así. Ella no era tan patética, o eso quería creer.

Luego de un par de horas más, salió del trabajo y se Apareció en su casa. Allí se encontró con la misma patética escena de todos los días: los niños dormían en sus respectivas camas, y su padre no estaba.

Desde hacía tiempo se había acostumbrado a esa situación: su esposo llegaba a casa y pasaba algo de tiempo con los niños, jugando al Quidditch o enseñándoles cosas nuevas que traía del trabajo(lo suficiente como para que nadie pensara que se desatendiera de ellos, y dejaran de llamarlo "su padre"), y luego salía nuevamente del Hogar.

Antes, cuando a ella aún le interesaba, él le decía que iba a la oficina de Aurores a acabar unos formularios, o que había surgido una emergencia en el local de George, su hermano, y él debía de acudir... Cosas por el estilo.

Ahora, ella se había cansado de soportar excusas que eran a todas luces mentiras, y él de inventarlas.

Ella era muy consciente que Ron Weasley había dejado de serle fiel hacía bastante, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo siempre y cuando no la abandonara dejándola sola con dos niños y varias cuentas que pagar, como una simple solterona más que no había podido darle a su esposo lo que él quería. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que extrañaba los primeros años de noviazgo, luego de la Derrota de Voldemort, donde no había problemas, donde el pelirrojo aún no se había aburrido de ella y había decidido cambiarla por una más bonita y mejor.

Sólo eran pequeños "Momentos de Debilidad", como ella los llamaba, en los que anhelaba volver a sentirse querida, volver a sentirse amada.

Y ese, mientras besaba a cada uno de sus hijos en las mejillas, susurrando un casi silencioso "Te amo", y luego iba a su habitación para beberse un par de copas de Whisky antes de acostarse en el lado derecho, tratando de olvidar que el Izquierdo se encontraba tan frío como un témpano de hielo a su lado; fue uno de esos momentos.

Abrazada a su almohada, y luego de haber acabado la botella de Whisky(que lejos de aminorar sus penas, las intensificó) deseó tener otra oportunidad para enmendar su vida, para no tener que estar condenada a soportar el suplicio que era estar atada a un hombre que no la amaba solo porque no sabía vivir sin él.

A la mañana siguiente, un grito fue lo que la despertó. Su primer pensamiento fue «¡Los Niños!», sin embargo con la mente aún parcialmente nublada por el sueño, se pudo dar cuenta que el grito sonaba más como una adolescente, sonaba más como...

—¡Ginny! ¡Has silencio!

Esa exclamación le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, ya que la voz le hacía recordar mucho a su antigua compañera de habitación:Parvati Patil. Como si recibiera una descarga eléctrica, se sentó de golpe en la cama y soltó un grito ahogado al notar el arbusto castaño que tenía por cabello.

Parvati y Ginny la miraron, las dos mucho más jóvenes, como si tuvieran 18 años otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione?—preguntó la primera, con un ligero rastro de sueño aún en el rostro.— ¿Estás bien?

—Si, si...—logró dejar escapar, con la sorpresa aún denotándose en sus rasgos. Pero es que, ¿quien podía culparla? Acababa de despertar, luego de una mala noche, en un día al azar ocurrido hacía no menos de 15 años en Hogwarts(porque el dormitorio compartido con camas de dosel rojo y dorado no podía ser de otra parte que de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el colegio) con una chica que no vista en bastantes años, y otra con la que se encontraba todas las semanas para mantenerse al día con lo que pasaba en la Familia.—Oye, Parvati, ¿Qué día es hoy?

La chica, que había estado desenredando su cabello de espaldas a la castaña, se giró a verla con las cejas casi tocando la linea del cabello.

—¡Es San Valentín, Hermione! Sólo tú te puedes olvidar de esa fecha.—se golpeó la cara con la mano fingiendo frustración, sin embargo se notaba a leguas su diversión ante la "desorientación temporal" de su compañera.

Ella ignoró su gesto, pensando en lo curioso que era el hecho de soñar con el 14 de Febrero de 1999, es decir: la mañana siguiente, pero 15 años antes.

Sin embargo, atribuyó todo eso al alcohol que había ingerido antes de echarse a dormir(cosa de la que se arrepentía de sobremanera), y decidió continuar el curso de las cosas hasta despertar, no fuera que alterara el sueño de mala manera hasta convertirlo en una Pesadilla.

En honor al Día del Amor y la Amistad no había clases, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían decidido ausentarse en el Gran Comedor, prefiriendo dormir hasta tarde o simplemente ir a Hosmeade con sus amigos, novio o novia. Ginny, Parvati y Hermione fueron a desayunar, solas como estaban.

Ahora que la castaña lo recordaba, Ron y Harry se encontraban por esas fechas en la Academia de Aurores, y Neville debía de estar con su novia, Luna. Así que era normal no habérselos encontrado por ahí.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con un plato de tostadas delante suyo, sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca y de giró extañada. Buscó a aquella persona que la observaba tan intensamente, y se encontró con una sorpresa: quien la había estado mirando en esos momentos era Draco Malfoy.

Era consciente de que sus ojos se estaban abriendo un poco más de lo normal, y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo que la delataba, pero aún así no pudo evitar continuar clavando su mirada en la grisácea del muchacho... Sentía que nadie la había mirado de ese modo jamás, como si quisiera beberla entera solo con los ojos, como si la deseara solo para sí con una enfermiza posesividad, como si la amara...

Se desconectó a si misma de ese puente que parecía haberse formado entre ellos dos, víctima de una risa repentina... ¿De verdad a ella se le había ocurrido semejante cosa? ¿Que Draco Malfoy la miraba como si la amara? Que reverenda payasada.

Negó con la cabeza, terminando su desayuno con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, como había dicho Parvati más temprano: esas eran cosas que solo a ella le pasaban.

Unas horas más tarde, preguntándose a si misma como era que un sueño duraba tanto, caminaba por esos pasillos que tanto extrañaba en la Vida Real, disfrutando de la vista que le brindaba cada uno de los ventanales.

De pronto, sintió pasos a su espalda y unos brazos que la aprisionaban con fuerza por la espalda. Su cerebro, asustado ante la posibilidad de un ataque, se paralizó: no podía gritar, ni tampoco moverse para desasirse de los brazos del chico(porque ninguna chica tendría tal fuerza) o siquiera agarrar la varita que tenía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El muchacho(porque también dudaba que se tratara de un profesor) la hizo entrar a una habitación, y cerró la puerta, para luego soltarla. Hermione al fin salió de su "petrificación" y se dio la vuelta como una serpiente, dispuesta a darle un mordisco a su atacante.

Lo irónico es que era una mismísima Serpiente la que la esperaba a sus espaldas. Una serpiente de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. Una serpiente que la besó en cuanto logró acceder a su rostro.

Uno diría que la mayor sorpresa para la joven sería el recibir ese beso, pero no lo fue... La mayor sorpresa fue corresponder a ese beso, siendo invadida por recuerdos que antes no estaban allí.

Se vio a si misma y al chico hablando en la biblioteca, o en los pasillos aulas abandonadas. Diciéndose lo mucho que sentían lo ocurrido antes y durante de la Guerra. Eran amigos, podría decirse.

Pero también eran mucho más, porque en esos abrazos que él le daba de repente había mucho más que un «Te quiero», había añoranza, anhelo, cariño, placer por la mutua compañía y si, también había amor. Un amor adolescente que iba más allá del "qué dirán", un amor que permanecería latente a lo largo de los años que seguirían, un amor que rompía las reglas en todo sentido, pero sobretodo un amor honesto que había requerido de mucha confianza para su funcionamiento.

Poco a poco, sin que apenas lo notaran esos abrazos se convirtieron en besos llenos de amor por la belleza que la simplicidad compleja de su pareja constituía.

Ahora mismo podía darse cuenta que aquello que vivía en esos momentos no era un sueño sino que, de algún modo, había logrado regresar en el tiempo a ese año, pese a que no podía recordar que eso que vivió con Draco hubiera ocurrido en algún momento de su vida. Simplemente se dedicó a olvidar sus problemas y embriagarse en esos besos que el rubio le daba, llenándola de un regocijo que no sentía desde sus, ya nombrados, "primeros años de noviazgo con Ron".

Disfrutó de los besos que ese día les permitió darse, y también de las rosas rojas que Draco le regaló, como salido de la fantasía del perfecto caballero romántico que ella había esperado toda su vida.

A su vez, también lo hizo con los besos y caricias que vinieron después, y se descubrió dándose cuenta que el muchacho lograba lo que ella había intentado hacía mucho tiempo: él iluminaba sus días, siendo como un pequeño haz de luz que conseguía atravesar las nubes que habían nublado su cielo por tantos años. Él, aunque no fuera perfecto para el resto del mundo, era perfecto para ella. Tan lleno de errores con los que comparar los suyos, era alguien con quien podía conversar sin tener que medirse, sin tener que callar lo que pensaba, sin tener que ser la chica perfecta e inteligente que ayudó a vencer a Lord Voldemort, sino una copia común y corriente que aunque no tenía mucho que dar, lo que daba era para él. Para el hombre que la había visto como era en verdad, y aún así la seguía queriendo... como si nada.

Porque él había sido su milagro de San Valentín, y no importaba cuanto durase, ella lo disfrutaría.


End file.
